Delicious!
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 1996 | last = May 1999 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a manga drawn by artist . The original story was created by . It was serialized in 35 parts in the monthly shōjo publication ''Nakayoshi from April 1996 through May 1999. It was then collected into seven books, each containing five parts. Each part was published with a recipe for the reader to prepare. Story Ringo Nonohara's dream is to become a star. Although she can't cook,Delicious! tankōbon 1; menu 1, page 7. ISBN 4-06-178847-7 she tries out for the lead in a cooking show called "Delicious Time," which will also be starring the star she idolizes, Mahito Ishizaka. When she discovers that the final stage of the competition will mean she has to prepare a dish, however, Ringo calls on her good friend, chef, and next-door-neighbor, Tsutsui Kazuomi. Thanks to Kazuomi's help and her own cute persona, she is chosen for "Delicious Time." Thus begin trials as Ringo tries to become a star. Characters ; :Ringo is the main female protagonist of Delicious! She is a huge fan of Mahito Ishizaka and is thrilled to be working with him. In the beginning she is clueless about Kazuomi's love for her, but over time she becomes more aware of it. Ringo is cute, energetic, and emotional. Her birthday is the tenth of October (10/10), her blood type is A, and she likes manga, dance, and karaoke.Delicious! tankōbon 1; menu 1, page 3. ISBN 4-06-178847-7 ; :Kazuomi is the next-door neighbor and longtime friend to Ringo, whom he has a weak spot for. Because he is a good cook, he is often teaching her the recipes she uses on "Delicious Time!"Delicious! tankōbon 1; menu 1, page 12. ISBN 4-06-178847-7 His birthday is the fourth of April (4/4) and his blood type is B. He also plays basketball, which he remembers playing with his father. ; :Mahito is a pop star who is host of "Delicious Time" with Ringo. He is influential in the choice of Ringo as host, since he will be co-starring. He grows affectionate of Ringo, and is depressed when he must quit "Delicious Time" and partner with Ayana. ; :Ayana is Ringo's rival. She is constantly trying to get attention, particularly from boys that have interest in Ringo. Eventually she has her own cooking show called "Sweet Cooking," which Mahito hosts with her. ; :Michiyo is a school friend of Ringo's. ; :Kaede is the mother of Kazuomi and a widow, so she lives alone with her son. She is a screenplay writer and often struggles with her line of work. She eventually marries the director of "Delicious Time." ; :Although the kanji for Ringo's father's name is given in the manga, because he makes only occasional appearances and is only referred to as "Papa," the reading of his first name is uncertain. As a word in the Japanese language, however, the kanji is read "ho" and is a word for the ear or head of a plant. He is a static character who is supportive and caring for Ringo. ; :Ayame is Ringo's mother. She is also a static character who is always energetic. She is sometimes found talking with Kaede, since Kaede is her next-door neighbor. ; References Category:Cooking anime and manga ja:デリシャス!